Poker Tournament
by The Innocence Of Eve
Summary: Three handsome men, who I must mention are loaded. Three delicious girls, who love to fall in love. One mission, One Bad Guy, One Hand of Cards... All adds up to one thing... Hot, Hot, Hot!


**Poker Tournament**

**Bella POV**

As soon as he walked through the door I felt the pull towards him. Those black tuxedo trousers fitting his shapely bottom, making me wonder more about him; the dinner jacket accentuating his muscular build, forcing me to imagine how his chest felt under my fingers; and those long fingers, twirling around the martini glass, giving me meaning to wonder what other magical activities they could excel in. He just stood there by the bar with two other gentlemen, both also dressed in black tuxedos. I was waiting in the hall of the casino for my back up agent. My best friends were waiting with me, they of course blew me out of the water with the way they were dressed. But I was in the blue dress I had persuaded my ex boyfriend to buy me; I was going to wear it for our year anniversary but Jacob had broken up with me the day before, so tonight would be its premiere.

I left Rosalie and Alice behind as I walked up to Mr Bond, who was just walking into the lobby. "Miss Swan, it's nice to see you here. Business or Pleasure?" He whispered the last bit.

He pulled me into a friendly hug, "Pleasure of course James." I whispered in his ear.

He let go of me and we walked together into the main room. This would be where we played, million for million, life for life, the fate of the world rested on our shoulders and all we could think about was winning. If we both lost, the mission would fail, and all the money we had put on the table would fall right into the lap of the terrorists' favourite banker; Monsieur Newto. Hardly the most feared name in the business, but he had a fearsome reputation, and I would be sitting across the table from him.

James went to the bar and Alice and Rose caught up with me. "And who's he?" Rose asked.

"That is James; he's a work mate of mine. Don't worry Rose, he's single." I replied. Rosalie and Alice knew of my job, they knew I worked for MI6, and they knew that my life rested on the line every second of every day.

James wasn't long getting out drinks, and he placed his arm around my back, and led me over to where the participants were gathering.

After the game was paused for the night I was stopped by the youngest of the Cullen Brothers, the one who I had been undressing in my mind all night. "Would you like to join me for a drink, or are you too busy with your friends over there?" He asked.

"I'd love to join you." I turned and waved to Alice, she got the message and signalled, 'phone me in the morning' to me. I turned back to Edward, and we walked towards the bar.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you, and I don't want to have to do that." I replied, "And of course I know who you are. You're the youngest of Dr Cullen's sons, the bachelor of the year, and big time lawyer."

"Are you spying on me or something?" He joked, passing me a martini.

"No, I just researched my competition. Although, knowing what I'm drinking without asking may raise a few questions." I answered.

"Mr Bond, brought you one of these earlier, and you my dear have had nothing but these and the odd glass of Australian white wine, in a delectable pattern as I recall."

"Thank you for noticing."

Our conversation never really went anywhere, but my imagination did. The tournament was billed to last at least a week. And every night, Mr Cullen and I would retire to the bar after the game, and just talk. Yet every time I went to sleep, all I saw was him, and what I imagined was under those clothes of his. Alice and Rosalie, had started to get along with his brothers. I say started to get along, Rose and Emmett were out of that room faster than anyone else after the game, and Emmett was always seen leaving Rose's room a few hours before the next game was due to start. And it was pretty much the same with Alice and Jasper, only they'd stay to have a few drinks first. My body ached for the man I couldn't have. And I was killing myself by having to sit next to him. By the time we had reached the knock out stages, there were, James, me, the three Cullen's, Monsieur Newto, and a few Japanese business tycoons left. Things were getting interesting, the bets were getting larger, and the pressure was mounting. The last night of play and there was only Edward, myself and Monsieur Newto left. I was there wearing a strapless, white dress, that only reached to above my knees, and a pair of white lace up boots, that reached my knees, with my hair down and straightened.

It was nine o clock and we were all sat around the table. At ten Edward fell, and I was now in a head to head battle against Monsieur Newto. At eleven the game paused for a short break. I headed to the bar, and found Edward was already there.

"Martini or Jack and coke?" He asked.

"I'll have a gin and tonic; I'm going to need to be able to think straight." I replied.

"Well either way the board goes, I believe you will be the winner." He said, as we walked back to the table, he patted my bottom before going to sit with his brothers and my best mates.

"Miss Bella, it is nice to have you back." Newto spoke.

"It's nice to be back, may we proceed?" I replied.

"Of course."

The cards were dealt and we played, I had almost all the cards I needed, and I was praying to god that I would get the last one.

"All in." I said pushing all the chips I had into the middle.

Newto put everything he had in there too. And the last card was placed on the table.

"Two pair," He said, placing his hand down.

"Royal Flush," I said placing my hand carefully on the top.

There was silence for a moment, before things really settled into my mind. "Miss Swan is the winner."

Everything else turned into a blur. Everything but the breath taking kiss Edward laid upon my lips, as we crashed through the door to my suite.

Edward placed butterfly kisses all the way down my throat, and carefully across my shoulder. I pushed the jacket off his shoulders and undid the buttons of his dress shirt with the most care I could. As soon as his shirt was off I realised just what he had been hiding; that beautifully toned chest, that was so sexy, and those washboard abs that contracted when I ran my fingers across them. He moved his arms around me and pulled on the zipper of my dress, It pooled at my feet leaving me in only my white corset and lacy thong. He pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me, "All of this just to win a poker game?" he whispered his lips placing kissed strategically along my collarbone.

My hands moved down to his belt buckle and quickly pulled the belt from his trousers before throwing it aside. Returning my hands to his trousers and opening the button and zipper; while kissing him passionately, our lips battling for dominance, and our hearts racing. He laid there on the bed next to me only in his black silk boxers, he manoeuvred himself until he was hovering over me. He reached around and began to untie the ties of my thong. He pulled the material away, I quickly placed my hand behind me, and removed the gun that I had been hiding, I quickly placed it under the pillow. He didn't notice, and Edward moved his hands behind me once again, this time going to untie the corset strings; he carefully did so, and was beginning to remove the corset when I felt one of the guns slip; I had hidden another two guns in my corset just in case I needed them; keeping myself safe from Monsieur Newto was always tricky.

"Are you going to tell me why you are armed?" Edward asked, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Double o nine, licence to kill." I replied, smirking playfully.

"This should be fun," He answered, ripping the corset from me.

Soon I was laid there beneath Edward; his naked beauty truly dazzling. He was reaching up and fondling with my breasts while kissing his way down my chest, and towards the heat that was building.

Never yet had I needed any man as much as I needed Edward, now.

His hands slowly meandered down my torso, and his lips kept sucking at my skin. He slowly teased my folds with his long fingers, before abruptly thrusting them in. I gasped, he slowly moved his fingers within me, pumping them a little harder and a little faster, then he added a third finger, and continued pumping, I could feel myself getting close. I let out a moan, he was good, I had to give him that. He continued to thrust his fingers into me, building the tension, I could feel the edge coming closer, he then began to lick and suck at my clit, sending more waves of ecstasy through me, and then all of a sudden it rocked through me, that intense high, the wonderful feeling of not being able to feel anything but pleasure. I moaned his name as I rode out the orgasm.

I must have been coming down from the climax when he thrust his cock into me. He was so big, and he filled me to the hilt. I moaned his name again.

"Oh Bella, you are so tight. So fucking good." He moaned back, attaching his lips to mine, and attacking me.

He gave me a little time to adjust to his size, when I felt better I wriggled my hips around and he began to truly show me the meaning of, 'fuck you senseless'. He drove himself into me deep, and hard. It was wonderful, he soon had me screaming his name with every thrust. I met his hips half way, giving a heightened sensation to both of us. He then lifted my hips to pound into me at another angle, this time hitting all the right spots.

His placed his fingers between us as he continued to pound. He played with my clit and I found myself once again nearing my climax. Edward was good. And I just needed more of him.

"Faster," I managed to gasp.

He complied, and then he whispered huskily, "Scream for me."

I fell into oblivion screaming his name, and he followed suit screaming mine.

We lay the together side by side gasping for breath. He pulled out of me, and pulled me over to him, I lay my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

The door then burst open ad there was Monsieur Newto. I pulled the gun from under the pillow, and shot him straight through the heart, replaced the gun and lay my head back on Edward's chest.

"He shouldn't be bothering us again." I whispered as I closed my eyes.


End file.
